Skylor
Skylor is a major character in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the current Elemental Master of Amber and the daughter of the nefarious Chen. Biography The Invitation Skylor was one of the Elemental Masters invited to her father's Tournament of Elements. She accepted and was present at the pier when Clouse arrived on Chen's ferry to take them to the island. During the voyage, Skylor kept to herself near the stern until Karlof demanded she hand over her cloak. Before she was able to respond Kai intervened and before long the Master of Fire and the Master of Metal were engaged in a frenzied duel all over the ferry. After Clouse broke up the fight, Skylor helped Kai to his feet, copying his powers over fire in the process. Only One Can Remain After the ship docked, Kai blocked the other Ninja and Garmadon's path so Skylor could pass. Later, he found her room was next to his and attempted to impress her by showing off his powers while asking what hers were. She refused to tell him however and laughed when Kai lost control of the flame in his hand. Once the competition started, the two noticed a Jadeblade on the roof and immediately started racing for it. Kai was in the lead, but he accidentally threw Skylor off the balcony, forcing him to stop and help her. This allowed Skylor to throw herself to the Jadeblade, causing Kai to switch targets to Karlof. Later on, she came out of her room while the ninja were gathering in Kai's room, forcing Kai to shove Jay off his balcony when Skylor turned. She saw Kai was feeling guilty for what had happened to Karloff, yet understood he did it to stay in the tournament. She also said he was lucky to have his friends by his side and was left confused when he suddenly brushed her off and went back into his room, deciding to do the same which allowed the red Ninja to help Jay. In the secret passage, Jay found 2 holes in the wall to Skylor's room and finds her training, prompting Kai to look and find out her power. Lloyd tried to get the two to stop, but not before they saw fire burst in Skylor's hand, causing them to assume she was a fire master like Kai. Versus When Kai found out he had to battle Ash in the day's match, Skylor, along with the ninja and Garmadon, were shocked he had to participate. She didn't watch Griffin or Neuro's victories, but saw Kai's match with the others in the crowd. When Kai almost fell, Skylor seemed shocked, implying that she may be developing feelings for him. After he won, she cheered loudly for him. Ninja Roll For her first match, Skylor was to fight Jacob, Master of Sound. She won, and this time Kai cheered for her. She was the only other competitor to side with the Ninja in the Jadeblades game from the beginning. By the middle, though, she had begun to doubt them, but after Neuro proved them right, she was sold. Spy for a Spy Spellbound The Forgotten Element The Day of The Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Appearance Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her Zukin hood, a Japanese symbol for 6 sits on the front of it. Trivia * She inherited her powers from her mother. * Like Zane, Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit and hasn't used a mech. * The Japanese symbol on her Zukin outfit is the Japanese Symbol for 6, representing her role as the sixth "ninja." ** Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she cannot ''steal ''the Elemental Master’s element, she copies it. * While in the tournament, she starts to take an interest in Kai. *Skylor, like Chen and Garmadon, are the only Anacondrais who keeps their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake heads like the other Anacondrai Cultists. *While in the tournament, Skylor absorbed every power of all the Elemental Masters. However, she absorbed them, along with Zane's abilities of ice, offscreen while she absorbed Kai and Jacob's onscreen. ** In addition, she only uses Kai's fire, Ash's smoke and Camille's form for the majority of the fourth season, implying these are her favorite powers to use. She has used Zane's ice and Gravis' gravity as well. Set Appearances *70746 Condrai Copter Attack Gallery Skylor35.png SkylorMinifigure.png|Skylor's minifigure Skylr.png FormSkylor.png|Using the power of Form. 37CrowdCheer.png|Cheering on Kai. 39DontFight.png BackForm.png Amber.png|Skylor using her Elemental Power on Kai Skylor.PNG SkylorKai40.png SkylorSmirk.png SkylorSmiles.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Season 4 Category:Ninja Category:Amber Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Heroes Category:Villains